Lonnie (Descendants)
Lonnie is a character in the movie Descendants, played by Dianne Doan. She is the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang who enjoys martial arts and hip-hop dancing. Background Unlike most Auradon kids, she is much more open-minded about having the four wicked descendants attend their school, and is sympathetic to their plight. Compared to the other kids, she is the most normal. She is also strongly implied to be the individual who sets up the secret camera in the web series School of Secrets. Her voice appears at the beginning, saying "Alright. Good to go.", and at the end, saying "Be good Auradon. Someone's watching." She tells Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay that whenever she was feeling sad, her Mother would bake her chocolate chip cookies and make her laugh to cheer her up. In the end of the movie, she was dancing with Jay and then she hugs Evie and Audrey. Personality Lonnie wants to be cool as she was the second person (the first was Jane) to ask Mal to use a spell on her hair to make her cooler. It's shown that Mulan and Shang are well off as Lonnie has no qualms about giving Mal $50 for a makeover. Lonnie is also shown as curious of the villains and under the assumption that their lifestyles aren't too different from her own. She's shown as kind and empathetic as she cries when she learns the villains may not love their kids. Along with Jane and the other students at Auradon Prep, she was quick to turn on the 4 at Family Day after Mal was confronted by Aurora's mother. In Wicked World, Lonnie tries to be funny during the Neon Lights Ball, such as when suspicious events occur, treating the ordeal as if it were an actual movie. However, no one appreciated her humor. In Descendants 2, Lonnie wants to be on the R.O.A.R. team at Auradon Prep and really doesn't appreciate it when Chad Charming tells her that the rule book doesn't allow it. She seems to want to be in her mother's footsteps. Lonnie also appears to be very sneaky, especially when she overhears what happened to Ben on the Isle through Carlos, Jay, Dude, and Chad. She always is eager to help others, which is shown when she forces Jay and Carlos to take her to the Isle to fight Uma and her pirate crew. Appearance Lonnie is a beautiful girl with her medium chestnut hair and honey highlights and brown eyes. She is seen smiling almost all the time. At the coronation, Lonnie wears a short pink kimono inspired dress with a pink obi sash tied around her waist. Her go-to accessories are her bracelets and a headband. Trivia * She is the second girl Mal gives a magical makeover to, having paid fifty dollars, which Evie needed for clothing material. * She is a main suspect of being the mystery girl from School of Secrets. Gallery Talking-Heads-12.jpg Talking-Heads-27.jpg Party-Crashers-31.png United-We-Stand-4.png United-We-Stand-7.png Descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Martial Artists